A substantial quantity of impurities are generated in chemical metallizing baths. The presence of these impurities, due to their effect as seen crystals, result in substantial precipitations at the bottom of the chemical bath (bottom metallizing). These crystals cause an increase consumption of chemicals. This results in a steady increase of superfluous bath solution, the removal of which presents environmental problems.